james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Denizine Reillaruse
Userbox Page Lifted ban I removed your ban after FreakyTy asked and Matias is willing to give you a chance. You will not be uploading photshopped images anylonger, END of discussion. Not because of copyright, because i say so. If you cause any problems because of this you will be banned no questions asked, have a nice day JayBO Talk IRC Videos 01:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Please don't ban me for saying that's really not fair. You did say I couldn't use them in articles, not that I couldn't upload them at all. I never planned to edit them into articles. I only wanted them there for people to use where they wanted. But really, I didn't violate copyrights, I didn't "not listen to reason" I listened, I did. But you were being just as defiant as you said Iwas being, not getting the full jist of my point of view. You let your anger slip, and in my experience, that's not what a good admind does. Again, please don't ban me for stating my point of view, my side of the conflict. You want peace on the wiki? To be honest, start by not banning me for saying this. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' |O:P 02:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah cut him some slack jerk, i have been on other wiki's and i tell you now if you act like that people will hate your guts. Understandddddddd.I know EVERYTHING 02:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : First off, its non negotionable, 2nd, I looked around and I see what happens with you on other forums, not a surprise you "think" you know how an admin shall operate. You were inmature, stubborn, and unwilling to listen. You pestered me for 3 hours about a subject which was already answered, I was willing to go half way with you, but you kept pushing. Somtimes things don't go your way, tough. So now you get nothing. And InoNothing, I understand you shouldn't talk about a subject you nothing about. I have been cleared by the owner of the wiki so I'm well within my rights. If this subject is done with I see no further conflict, good day. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 02:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You may be cleared, but that doesn't say you can be a complete and total jerk towards me. Take a chill pill, please. Restore my right to UPLOAD the photos, and I shall leave it at that. I stay by this, that you said I could upload them but not use them in articles. I'll keep to that if you let me. Matias gave me a second chance, and he's sensible. The question is, can you be? Go back and think. How did I violate anything you said for me not to do? You said not to edit the pics into articles. I didn't. What I meant by being a jerk to me was banning me because you couldn't take my logic, because I had you pinioned with the truth in the IRC. I don't live where you do, the laws aren't the exact same. Get used to it. So get me back to being able to upload pics I enhance for OTHER PEOPLE TO USE in USER PAGES, and we'll be even, fair. I won't have any reason to consider you a tyrannical jerk, nor will anyone else. If you say you're cleared by the wiki owner, I say I don't believe it, because an admin won't ban anyone for the true reason you banned me. I'm lucky to have had Freaky and Matias give you sense to chew upon. But if you'd have let me upload the photos without ban earlier, you'd still let me. If you want peace on the wiki, if you want to truly keep your social status as a good admin, well, you'd let me upload enhanced pics AT LEAST until the Blu-ray comes out. By that point, I upload a pic, and you can ban me, sure. But for now, we've got what we've got. And to be further honest with you, if you really were trying to ban me for copyright violation, you'd still be a tyrnnical jerk, because I'm not the only one to upload photos in the manner you said you banned me for. Technically, if you wanted justice, youd ban everyone who uploads a single pic that isn't a drawing. You would have, because what you say is law disallows them to. All I was doing was enhancing things other people uploaded, not oploading my own copyright violating stuff. Analyze it real good, Jay. Think real hard for me, consider yourself. Steam down, calm yourself, and grab your wits back. You really shouldn't have banned me. I'm sure InoNOTHING won't be the only one to show disagreement to the action. You have my wall of text, now please take my advice. I only ever meant good, and you banned me. Would a real admin do that? Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' 03:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and you don't have to understand something to feel angry, i consider Denizine my friend and that's all that matters.I know EVERYTHING 03:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You've got me and others like Freakty backing you he can't win in the long run and he knows it.I know EVERYTHING 03:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to hope so. For lack of a better term, this is bullshit. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' 03:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You got that right as i said on Freakyty's page i have been warned before but never like that the powers gone to his head i think. And so what if he bans me big wow theres no "ban for life" because if there was it would have been done already.I know EVERYTHING 03:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You have another point. I hope it doesn't come down to me having to use my knowledge of bully tactics against him. He's not admitting anything to us or anything like that right here. He's either taking my advice or sulking. But I'm currently dealing with a troll on Facebook, and rather successfully, althought the guy is PER.SIS.TENT. But he's falling apart, I can tell. I just hope I don't have to go into the same battle with Jay. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' 03:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope not, i've got friends on other Wiki's backing me i asked the top editor and admin on the Dragon Ball wiki if there is a "ban for life" i haven't had a response yet.I know EVERYTHING 03:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Do you realize how pointless the original concept of this was, 3 weeks. Thats all it takes, is 3 weeks and there is no reason for photoshopping. You turned it into an argument about what I allow you to do. I was extremely polite, for 3 hours I was polite. I was calm the whole time, up until the last second, you were yelling at me at times where I wasn't even talking to you. You are not getting your way, I may not live by the same set of rules, but you will operate here by the set of laws I enforce. If you feel I'm tyrannical, that's fine, most people in the wrong blame that of their accuser. Now you play the role of the martyr, trying to make others hate me too by telling them YOUR truth. Trust me, I'm fine by you and a few others thinking that way, it means I'm doing my job. : Now you may think I didn't read or do what you said, but I did the second I banned you. I thought it through and decided that you weren't going to listen to what I had said, I thought this because you kept arguing long after you were allowed to make them. Obviously wanting more. Now you get nothing. Now I see you made the whole page about this subject, nice, showing more immaturity. If you turn this into a flame war there will be bannings for Harassment. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 03:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I simply cleaned the page up, those topics were done being discussed. And now I'm teetering on the edge of using my tactics. Please, give up the act. You let your anger slip, as an admin should tdo their damndest to refrain from, and now you repent it and try to mask it. The damage is done, Jay. Now take my advice, please. Note that I know, deep inside of you that you want me angry, you're nothing but a bully towards me. Your tactics fail. And I've got back up, I've got people on my side. Not one word has been posted in agreement with your actions. Plenty has been posted backing ME up. You, in you anger, still haven't read through the facts. And to take the fight to immaturity? Pff! It's not of immaturity; that's what you're spewing out. Me, I'm just calmly stating what you did wrong, what you can do to fix up most of the damage you've done. Now, InoNOTHING, I'll be going for about 16 hours, now. Bed and tomorrow's work awaits me, take care. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 03:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I will sleep well my friend.I know EVERYTHING 03:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) And remember this anyone who bullys others will eventually be bullied themselves.I know EVERYTHING 04:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I dont really care about sig.Just userboxes.So I go to your userbox requests and I write down what userbox I want and the colours in the area you suggest?Avataraddicted 08:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) After you loged off i said on here too an old message "Oh yeah? F**k you".I know EVERYTHING 21:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I noticed. But Jay hasn't responded, notice? I think he's reconsidering. He should be anyways. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 22:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) And he's still being a tyrannical jerk! I'm on my laptop to talk in the IRC and he bans my adress! Jay, really, grow up, please. To talk of me being immature... look at you. Just stop, please. You're going against your own mission. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 22:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) He's done something what Quartich says to jake "crossed the line"I know EVERYTHING 22:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I can only agree. The power's gone to his head. So Jay, you doing what I think you are? I can't see why not, and really, keeping me off the IRC is just not cool. I have as much a right to be there as you. Unban both adresses, please, let's be grown up here. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 22:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : You were banned from IRC because yout point of view turned into outright harassment. Paragraphs of capslock text at times when we weren't even talking to you. You being banned from IRC is a stipulation of your unbanning. Again non negotiable. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 22:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Now that you mention it, I know about that conflict between you and Jaybo and I want you to know that I got your back ,ok?Avataraddicted 22:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I believe that this is immature, banning people for expressing their ideas.Pffffff.That's called fascism.You didnt do anything wrong, you just wrote down what you believed.Avataraddicted 23:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Jay, you disappoint me. That's now four people, including me, that have reason to doubt your adminship. Please, give up the attacks. You're commiting fascism, as A-Addicted said(I can abbreviate your name like that, right? Is that ok?) and that's not what an admin does. You're afraid of me, I can tell. YOu think if you let me on the IRC I'll start spewing out again. I was on earlier today at my friend's house, and did I do so? No. So give up the excuses, the restrictions. YOu're treating me like you're white and I'm black back in the segregation times. Let me upload photos I edit, because that, by my laws, isn't copyright violation. One reason you put for banning me countered. The other is waaay invalid, "wouldn't listen to reason". You want copyright violation? Look at everyone who's uploaded a pic of the film, even you. That's where the violation is. My photoshops are my work, because it's just like Cameron combined Pochahontas and Dances With Wolves, made that his base, and modified them. He wasn't yelled at or arrested for copyright violation, now was he? I'm taking the photos uploaded, making them my base, and modifying them. So for another of countless times, take a frikking chill pill and let me continue enhancing things until the Blu-ray comes out. Because this is tyranny, the very thing George Washington fought the British because of in the 1770's. You're being all except an admin; the power's gone to your head, hasn't it? Matias was fair, Shadow Na'vi is, and I don't know about Faded-Era, but you aren't. If they can upload the real copyright violations while I can't do to those which makes them pretty much my work, that's bull. That's fascism, as A-Addicted(Is it ok if I abbreviate your name like that?) said. I can go on all day giving you reason for remorse. But I'm trying to refrain from that. Soon, I might take one and photoshop it, then upload it, just because. You're being, for lack of a better word, Jay, an idiot, a tyrannical freak. That's not what an admin is. That's all except what an admin should be. Admins are fair with their power. You haven't been. You may have your own reasons for wanting me banned, but they aren't valid. And I'm dead serious, I'm telling you the truth. Listen, I have three people on my side. You have you. It's quite obvious your actions are invalid. So undo what you can of the damage, and I think you know how you can do that. You are just too afraid. You can't ban me for all this, because you know it's the painful truth. I know that. I've been bullied, been around bullies and trolls enough to know their ways, their weaknesses. Sometimes, I can't help but feed them for my own amusement. Just be thankful I haven't found a reason to laugh at YOU. This page isn't a flame war, Jay. This page is the proof that you let personal feelings interfere with a responsibility that really gets hurt by that. You banned me for your own personal reasons, which were invalid. Because I expressed my ideas, which is another invalid reason. Think, Jay. You really shouldn't be doing all of this to me. Matias most likely knows all of this, and probably hasn't responded to you talk on his page because of that. I'm not saying that's true, that's just what I can see. He was willing to give me a second chance, why? Because he saw it almost the way I did, he saw the fascism, the invalid reasoning. I'm throwing all this food for thought at you, but it's up to you to eat it. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 00:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) banning Denizine, what you are doing here is past opinion. You can get banned for harassment. Skxwang 00:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What I'm doing here is not harassment. What I'm doing here is telling the truth, and that's being considered harassment. Jay is the harasser. Me, I'm the victim. And I'm not at all angered by any of this, I'm well calm. Almost amused. It's not past opinion, it's all opinion, JayBO's. He didn't ban me for copyright violation, he banned me because he hated the fact that I expressed MY opinion. Like a dictator or the leader of a regime. And look at all the backup I have. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 01:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Something you should know, i've been on the Dragon Ball wiki and an admin on there 10x Kamehameha looked at the discusion and also thinks hes an arrogant jerk. this is an admin who said that. not an editor so in the long run he can't win because i'll spread the word. I hope he sees this.I know EVERYTHING 01:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I tried. Your funeral. ps. This is the Avatar wiki, not the Dragon Ball wiki. Skxwang 01:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It may not be the Dragon Ball wiki, but so what? A real admin from there knows this is wrong. A. REAL. ADMIN. It doesn't matter if he's from a different wiki, it matters if he knows how to be an admin. Jay has screwed up big time, and I'm serious, I'm telling the truth. Jay is the one harassing here. Stop taking it to things you know its not about, because that's wrong. It's CLEAR what Jay did. He just doesn't want to admit the power over the wiki's gone to his head. Especially if another wiki's admin, regardless of the wiki he rules, comes over and sees the tyranny. I hate to say it but you're on the wrong side, Skxwang. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 01:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I am an editor on about 8-9 wiki's not just one so i can have alot of opinions on more then 1 so i have in a way more power then him.I know EVERYTHING 01:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Agreeable. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 01:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I have earned the respect of many unlike him, Also i've been editing for nearly 3 years now so i have alot more experiance then most of you.I know EVERYTHING 01:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What? you mean the number of music bands etc i have?I know EVERYTHING 23:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, yeah i like most kinds but i like jazz best, just got back from the festival it was great it goes for 3 days.I know EVERYTHING 04:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) It's Jacklarkin20@iinet.com.I know EVERYTHING 04:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I wonder would it work if tou put it on Facebook? or not?I know EVERYTHING 05:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool.I know EVERYTHING 05:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:I saw what you did there Sorry...I haven't been on the IRC and might not be for a while I'm at a friends house...I can still talk through the wiki though (obviously...).o_OThe Freak is AwesomeO_o' 02:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC)' Sweet I'll make it my new sig, but I'm going to change one thing...o_OThe FreakO_o' 02:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC)' Chack it out for yourself...o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 02:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Denizine how are you today?Avataraddicted 08:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sig Request question Yeah, sure. You can make the sig when he signs up. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Great, same as always. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't been working on any Avatar drawings lately, just some of my own. I can't really think of any new UB ideas now, but as soon as I think of one, I'll tell you. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just changed the colors. I mean nothing against you. =] But I think it's really funny, because it's true. I'd love to be a Na'vi, but there's no way I'd ever go up to the mountains and claim a banshee. I'm deathly afraid. If I was in a Na'vi clan, I think I's be that cowardly dork who rides Direhorses. =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I would say mostly good.Listening to the Avatar score.What are you doing right now?Avataraddicted 18:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol, yeah.I had taken a break for a week and now I started listening to it once more. Anyway, how is your book goin'?Avataraddicted 19:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh, a surprise! Good luck with your book, anyway, cant wait! :)Avataraddicted 20:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I'l give it a try.Avataraddicted 20:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I've just installed it.Now shall I register or just click to continue?Avataraddicted 20:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have done everything you said.Now ,what?Avataraddicted 20:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it's my brother's e-mail, 'cause I dont have one of my own.Anyway, here it is: Alexatz14@hotmail.comAvataraddicted 21:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC)